Artifeast
Held every year on the continent of Emden in Lightpeak, Artifeast is a holy day of food, drink, competition, and games celebrating the rivalry between Harosh and Imaunte. Origins When the church of Phol-Phoram sought allies to challenge the eldritch horrors consuming the Crumbling Wastes, the General Contractor of Harosh and the Salubrious Supreme of Imaunte were the first to respond. Each submitted a plan for the construction of the fortifications of Lightpeak and their special defenses. While the General Contractor submitted incredible ideas for earthen, metal, and technological marvels, the Salubrious Supreme submitted equally formidable magical defenses, personal empowerments, and arcane weaponry. Before the argument could spiral into holy war, the High Priest of Phol-Phoram decreed that he would accept the best ideas from both Harosh and Imaunte to assist them in fortifying Lightpeak, and he would judge them in one week. News spread quickly across Emden that previously secret and experimental projects sacred to the gods of craft would be on public display. When the General Contractor, the Salubrious Supreme, and their cohorts returned, they found the site of Lightpeak swarming with spectators, kiosks, and tradesmen. The three days of showcasing, selection, and awards became the first Artifeast. While the feast celebrates the rivalry between Harosh and Imaunte, it also celebrates the wisdom of Phol-Phoram. As a result of the High Priest's competition, many of the first spectators chose to make Lightpeak their permanent home, turning what might have been a small isolated fort into a self sufficient city. The competition not only makes Lightpeak the most well armed of any city on Emden, it facilitated a knowledge exchange between the followers of Harosh and Imaunte that has enriched them both. Artifeast Contests Since then the challenges have been met with solutions magical, technological, biological, and practical and always judged by the High Priest of Phol-Phoram. Events change every year, but these are the most common: 'The Impossible Task-' A challenge set in the courtyard of Castle Lightpeak that can be overcome by any means necessary. The rules are that while a team may work together to engineer a solution, it must be a solution that only one individual executes. Last years' challenge was lifting a barbell made of immovable rods, though they can be as obscure as 'lowering the sun' or as universally difficult as taking a bag of holding inside a portable hole. 'The Immunity Challenge-' A challenge is set to make something vulnerable immune to destruction. Paper immune to fire, glass immune to adamantine, skin immune to blades, etc. Many of the discoveries in this contest have gone on to advance everything from armor to medicine. Which is fortunate, since this is easily the most dangerous event. 'The Grand Invention Prize-' While the followers of Harosh and Imaunte always make the strongest showing, anyone can enter an invention to be featured in Bright Hall. At the end of three days, the judges will declare the winners in several categories including but not limited to Best Enhancement, Best Invention Under Five Gold, Best Innovation, and the Grand Invention Prize for best in show. 'Artificer's Obstacle Course-' Taking place in the maze of catacombs under Castle Lightpeak, the Artificer is one of the only physical challenges. While the locations of traps are always kept secret, the maze is filled with doors, seemingly identical tools or keys only one of which is unflawed, and contraption puzzles. Contestants have until the end of three days to get to the finish, though some years the prize is given to the contestant that gets the farthest. 'The ArtiForum-' The brightest minds from across Emden, even those from off island, come to speak and listen to new theories, display recent discoveries, and propose new alternatives to current lifestyles. While the Open Forum is a good faith gathering dedicated to sharing ideas with foreign lands, the Dawn Star Medal is awarded for the most promising contribution. Controversies While the paladins of Phol-Phoram provide security for the event, that does not mean that Artifeast has not drawn the attention of frauds, saboteurs, and opportunists. While most have been mere footnotes, these are specific events that have damaged the reputation of the festival: Ansilvund's Initiation The Synthesist Conspiracy The Blork Piñata